Letters To Shinigami's Angels
by Colony L2
Summary: Do you remember All My Gundams? The AMG girls? Did you ever wonder what on EARTH these girls were like? Did you ever wonder about that are mentioned by the gundam pilots in Miss Tori's fics, the poeple that are on the guild... POSTING ON THIS ACCOUNT!? We
1. Default Chapter

**LETTERS TO SHINIGAMI'S ANGELS**

            Hello everybody! Kate here. *smiles innocently* Ok, I was reading through Miss Tori Yuki Ichimura's Letters To The Gundam Pilots and I said to myself, "Kyle,--

Li: Kyle?

            …That's what I call myself…

Que: *shakes head* -____-; I honestly wonder how many will pick up on where that is actually from.

            WAI! I love Eric! ^______^ *glomps Eric* I loved BMW…

Li: So, getting BACK on TOPIC.

            Hn. RIGHT! ^_____^; I said to myself, "Self, wouldn't it be interesting to have a 'Shinigami's Angels' type version of this amazing fic my Miss Tori?" So, I talked to the other girls about it and… here I am.

**The rules are the same that apply for Miss Tori's Letters To The Gundam Pilots! **

            When you have a question simply leave it in a review, or e-mail me!

**You can ask questions of**:

Kate, Shinigami's Angel of Wisdom

Tia, Shinigami's Angel of Tolerance

Alisha, Shinigami's Angel of Compassion

Lilian, Shinigami's Angel of Justice……and hentai.(And I'ma add Lily to this, if she doesn't want to participate I can edit this.)

**Also! If you want to you can ask questions of Duo's Ladies**:

Jenn (Though she's the original Shinigami Angel), Cat, D, Sara, Violet, Sarah, Solo, Holly …and anyone I've missed… I can drag them into a chat one day and ask them.

For more information on Shinigami's Angels and Duo's Ladies, please visit http://  homepage . mac . come / halemalibu /blogs / ladies . html (Without the spaces of course!)

That's it… I believe. O.O; Will I regret doing this? Oi vey! ^_________^

**_BRING ON THE QUESTIONS!!!!! MWH HAHA!_**

~*~*~*~*~


	2. The first chapter!

****** Letters To Shinigami's Angels ******

**Kate:** *plops down on floor* 

**Tia****: *Plops down as well***

**Kate:** Ok... it's about time we answer these things... *stares at reviews* -_____-;;; Hn.

**Tia****: *Yawns and nods* Ok.. yeah..**

**From...**** Tia: *Raises hand* Can I ask questions, too? ^_^ Heh, I just asked one... Lol..**

**Kate:** *looks at Tia* .....

**Tia****: *Crosses her arms* Maybe I have questions, too! . I feel so singled out right now..**

**Kate:** ...*in a pathetic attempt to get more questions* ... Yes...

**Kate:** *wonders if she'll regret that*

**Tia****: ^___________________________________^ NEXT QUESTION! Heheh... *Grins evilly and plots very embarrassing questions***

**Kate:** -____________-;;;

**Kate:** Damn you.

**From Duo:** Question! *raises hand* What the hell is wrong with that Kate girl... I mean, sheesh... She stays up until 3 am and then sleeps until two and NEVER say hi to me anymore... *cries*

**Kate:** *tries not to laugh*

**Tia****: She don't stay up no more, she has a bedtime... **

**Kate:** Not anymore!!! I have a curefue now! And... I've been pretty good about obeying it.

**Kate:** *thwaps Tia* CURFUE. CUUUUUURFUE.

**Tia****: THEY'RE BOTH THE SAME THING! *whaps Kate***

**Kate:** *whaps back* NO THEY'RE NOT! .

**Kate:** *coughs* Hn.

**Tia****: Yuh-huh! *Glares* next question...**

**Kate:** And it's not like YOUR ever on Duo-chan...

**Kate:** *rolls eyes* Yes.. next question..

**From SakuraMona:** Sakura: *cries* I wanna be one of D-chan's ladies.. (if i'm not already) So Mei-Chan... are you still scared of Trowa...?And Duo admit it you are SUICHI!

**Kate:** *blinks* D has ladies now? *giggles* ^_^;;;; hehhehheh...

**Tia****: *Whaps Kate* We ALL know what Sakura meant! *waves* HI KURA-CHAN! ^_______^ No... I'm not afraid of Trowa... . . He's not coming to eat me, really... AND DUO IS NOT SHUICHI! He is Ryuichi.. **

**Kate:** *giggles*

**Kate:** NO. Duo is NOT Shuichi. *nods*

**Kate:** *glares towards certain people* Anyways.... NEXT QUESTION!

**From Solo:** o, someone called Duo D-chan? Demoness, did you hear that? O_OO well, i have a question!why is Duo never online anymore?! : :cries: :{i cant believe im soo late for this}-Solo

**Kate:** *blinks*

**Kate:** CAUSE DUO HATES US! *cries*

**Tia****: *Beats Kate w/ a stick* HE DOES NOT HATE US!!**

**Kate**: owie!!!

**Kate:** *cries more* AND TIA HATES ME!

**Tia****: He's BUSY! ^_^ His summer is packed with events! Like the wedding, and that con in Japan...**

**Kate:** *nods slightly*

**Kate**: He'll be gone most of August... He'll be in Japan, that he will.

**Kate:** *cries* HE BETTER MANAGE TO GET ONLINE FOR MY BIRTHDAY OR I'LL CRRRRRRRRRRRY!

**Tia****: He'll be on sometimes.. but EARLY in the morning.. so none of us will get to see him...**

**Kate**: *sniffles*

**Tia****: Your birthday is August 18th, ne?**

**Kate:** DUO-CHAN! AUGUST 18th! REMEMBER THAT!

**Kate:** *nods to Tia*

**Tia****: ^_^ I membered! Brownie points to Tia!!**

**Kate:** Get online and e-mail/IM/neomail/leave a message on the guild... SOMETHING. *nods*

**Kate:** hehehehe I turn 15 on August 18th...

**Kate:** hehehehehe

**Kate:** I get my permit.

**Tia****: *Rolls her eyes* Yes, yes.. and you get to drive..**

**Kate:** ^________________________________________________^

**Tia****: Hehe... I feel sorry for everyone in Florida.. Lucky I live on the West Coast...**

**Kate:** Hehehehe.. *plots to drive over to Oregon* MWH HAHA! ^____^

**Tia****: . You'd get lost in Oregon...**

**Kate**: ....yes I would...

**Kate:** Then you'd have to come find me...

**Tia****: I'D get lost in Oregon...**

**Kate:** lmao...

**Kate:** *laughs* I'd be on my way to Oregon and some how end up in like.... Brazil.

**Kate:** I don't know HOW, but I would.

**Kate:** Or like... Canada... the Yukon... hehe...

**Tia****: You'd need a passport for that.. I think you'd know you went too far when someone with a non-american accent asked for your passport...**

**Kate:** True...

**Kate:** Then I tried to go to Oregon from like... Brazil... and like... end up in... New York... some how or other... O_o;;

**Kate:** Or like... yeah...

**Tia****: lol...**

**Kate:** I'd get lost in all those states in the middle of the US that I have NO clue what they are.

**Kate:** ...How did I pass the third grade?

**Kate:** GASP!

**Tia**: what???

**Kate:** I took the 50 states test thing to see if I could pass the third grade online a while ago! ^_______________^

**Kate:** I PASSED! ^________^

**Tia****: . That took you THREE tries...**

**Kate:** ^______________^ But I still passed.

**Kate:** Yes, people, I'm going into the 9th grade this year... O_o;;;;;  

**Kate:** Lmao... I'm gona graduate from highschool and STILL not know where all the states are.

**Tia****: I don't really care that I have no idea what half of the states are... ^_^ 'Cause I'm moving outta this country first chance I get...**

**Kate:** Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! *glomps Tia* YOU CAN'T LEEEEEEEEAVE!

**Tia****: You can come with?? **

**Kate**: ...you'd have to come down to Florida in 4 years and drag me out of there... -_____-;; I'll never get out of here and be able to support myself...

**Kate:** *blinks* I still need to ask my mom if she'll put me up for adoption and then Duo and Duet can adopt me!

**Tia****: *Makes note to come back to America in four years and drag Kate to Italy***

**Kate:** O_O Italy!?

**Tia****: Um... ^_^; Yeah...**

**Kate:** I get LOST in the US speaking ENGLISH.

**Tia****: It was either there or Paris...**

**Kate:** Dear god.. take me to a foreign country!?! O_O;;;

**Kate:** I try to go to the store in Italy I'll... end up in... uh... Mongolia.

**Kate**: And the store would be like... two blocks away..

**Tia****: MONGOLIA!!!**

**Kate**: DON'T say it. .

**Tia****: ^____________________^ Hehehe.. it is NOT a flower!**

**Kate:** -__________-;;

**Kate:** Mongolia is that place between Russia and China

**Kate:** Magnolia's are flowers.

**Tia****: *Nodnod***

**Kate:** Right... Well... I suppose that's all for Letters  To Shinigami's Angels! SEND US YOUR QUESTIONS PEOPLE!!!!!!!

**Tia****: *Points down to the little review box***

**Kate**: *nods* Just put it in a review and we'll answer! ^_^

**Kate:** And Duo, Guys, Duet c'mon!!! This is your chance to get back for those embarassing questions. ^____^ We're waiting for you're questions guys.


End file.
